


Roses are Red

by abstractconcept



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Restraints, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractconcept/pseuds/abstractconcept
Summary: Professor Snape corners Harry late at night in the library to force his Valentine's Day present on the brat.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accioslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/gifts).



> DEDICATION: An early Valentine's Day gift for aerama, accioslash, and you dear people on my flist. Very pwp and probably has a few mistakes, since...um...it was done quickly without a chance to edit.

"Hello, Professor Snape."  
  
"Hello, Professor Potter."  
  
Harry squinted, pushing his glasses back up his nose. Snape's voice sounded suspiciously like a purr, and he _never_ called Harry 'Professor Potter.' It was more usually 'brat' or 'arrogant snot' or 'bane of my existence.' Harry slid the book he was holding back onto the shelf and turned to confront the man, only to find himself suddenly slammed back against the bookcase.   
  
Snape pinned Harry with one hand, a cruel, teasing smile curling his lips as Harry squeaked in protest. "Shhhh. You don't want someone to come in and find you naked in the middle of the library, do you?"  
  
Harry blinked in puzzlement. "But I'm not naked," he pointed out.  
  
Snape's smile stretched. "That is a point."  
  
And suddenly Harry _was_ naked, shivering with excitement. Snape's hand was warm, wrapped tightly around Harry's wrists.   
  
"Shit, Snape--we're in _public!_ What the hell is the _matter_ with you?" he hissed. "What if Pince comes over here and finds us like this?"  
  
"Finds _you_ like this," Snape corrected serenely. "I _tried_ to get you to keep your clothes on, but God knows you're a complete bedlamite and apparently a budding nudist besides...speaking of buds," he added as Harry's expression wavered between irate and embarrassed, "I've got something for you for Valentine's Day."  
  
Harry sort of melted. It was really pathetic, Snape felt, that he could bind the boy and undress him, threaten him with humiliation, and be forgiven with no more than a brief hint at commercialized romance. If only the Dark Lord had realized, he could have saved himself there at the end; "Yes, I killed your parents and a few of your friends and your godfather and Dumbledore, at least indirectly, but...er...you walk in beauty, like the night, of cloudless climes and starry skies..." and of course, Potter would just _swoon,_ irrepressible twit that he was.  
  
Snape turned his attention back to the matter at hand, afixing Harry's hands above him with a spell so that Snape's fingers would be free to explore the boy. "A bud," he purred, pulling out a rose. It was a rich red, but not yet in full bloom. Its petals were still curled protectively in on itself, but Harry gazed on it with an expression of a teenaged girl being confronted with Orlando Bloom down on one knee.  
  
"Oh, Severus," he whispered.  
  
"I do love your low expectations," Snape said dryly. He brought the rose to Harry's cheek, watching the boy bloom as well, his face flushing to compliment the shade of the flower. Snape trailed the silky blossom along Harry's jaw line, then skated it over soft lips. Harry's eyes fluttered shut.  
  
"More?" Severus queried.  
  
Harry nodded hard.  
  
Snape slipped the rose down, circling a nipple, then flicking the flower over the hardening nub. Harry's breath escaped in a shaky sigh. "Oh, hell," he whispered. "You're going to do filthy things to me in the library and I'm going to love it, aren't I? And we're going to end up getting banned from yet another room...I still have to eat my supper in my bedroom, because of that fiasco in the Great Hall," Harry reminded the man.  
  
Snape smiled sweetly, snaking the rose down, dipping it into the indentation of Harry's belly button. "I haven't got banned from anywhere," he noted.  
  
"Yeah, somehow you always get--oh God--away with it," Harry gasped as the rose followed his treasure trail, then glided up Harry's length under Snape's greedy eye. The man knew well that Harry's skin was just as silky, now hot, throbbing and stiff with need. Harry grunted, thrusting himself against the velvet bloom.   
  
Severus spiraled his way up and down Harry's cock, brushing over his balls, then working his way up again. Harry was breathing raggedly under the kiss of the flower's petals. "F--fff--fuck," he choked out.  
  
"It's like the softest, sweetest assault, isn't it?" Snape murmured.  
  
Harry whimpered as the bud caressed the head of his prick. Snape's hand reached out, touching him with less tenderness than the flower, but it was infinitely more satisfying. He plucked at Harry's nipples, slipped a finger into the wetness of Harry's mouth, stroked his way down behind Harry's balls and pushed a finger in, then another.   
  
Severus turned the flower in his hands, playing the stem over the head of Harry's cock, moistening it in the precome. Harry sucked in a great breath, and Snape whispered a spell, transfiguring the rose just slightly...he pushed Harry's legs apart, pressing the stem up into Harry's body.  
  
Harry's eyes slammed open wide as the flower brushed over his prostate. "I can't--I'm going to--holy fuck, _Severus!_ " he cried out, hips bucking, body twisting as he came, shooting strings of come over his belly and chest.  
  
Snape stepped back, smiling in satisfaction at Harry's spent posture and dazed expression. "Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered. "Was it romantic enough for you?"  
  
Harry smiled, looking drained. "That was--"  
  
"AUGH!"  
  
His head whipped around to see Madam Pince, her face a picture of revulsion. Snape abruptly had a vivid realisation of what it must look like, Potter nude, dishevelled, his face flushed, a bead of sweat running down his stomach to join with a droplet of come, and a single rose sticking out of his arse; he looked like debauchment given corporeal form.   
  
"Er..." Harry said.  
  
"MR. POTTER! What are you--my books! You're molesting my books!"  
  
"No! I never touched your books! Well, not after I was naked, anyway."  
  
"I tried to stop him," Severus put in.  
  
"GET OUT OUF MY LIBRARY!" she screamed. "And never come back!"  
  
Snape noticed Harry struggling to get free of the bookcase and released the spell holding his hands before the boy could upend the whole thing and get them into even more trouble. "We'd better go," Harry gulped, pulling the flower loose, grabbing Snape by the hand and hauling him out as Pince howled behind them.  
  
When they got outside the library, Harry leaned back against the door, still naked, his lean chest heaving. "Well, that's another place you've got me banned from," he complained.  
  
For the first time in a long time, Snape felt a twinge of regret. Harry must have noticed, because he stood on tiptoe to press a brief kiss to Severus' lips, and handed him the well-used rose. Snape smiled wryly.  
  
"Did that make everything better?" Harry guessed.  
  
Snape spun the stem of the flower in his long fingers, his smile turning wicked. "No," he answered. "I just realized I still have eleven more of these back in my rooms."  
  
Harry grinned. "It's going to be a long and lovely Valentine's Day," he said.


End file.
